


【龄龙】不长记性

by desalllt



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:40:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23562463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desalllt/pseuds/desalllt
Kudos: 1





	【龄龙】不长记性

“手伸出来。”张九龄简短地说。

王九龙手背在身后紧紧攥着，偏过头不看他，目光灼灼地望着墙边儿那筐橘子，又新鲜又饱满，舒适的一个靠着一个，比起在受罚的自己看着惬意多了。

张九龄不耐烦地沉了脸，小孩害怕得目光闪动，最后还是妥协了，摊开双手把掌心进献给怒火中烧的师哥。

“啪！”

“啪！”

才两下，王九龙就疼得泪水在眼眶里打转儿，耍赖似的缩回手抱在胸前，说什么也不肯再伸出来。

张九龄把他右手捉出来，握着手指，举起竹尺毫无怜悯之心地一下下打在小孩掌心上。

王九龙感受到师哥的怒气，开始还将将忍着，逐渐站都站不住，手也抽不出来，疼得要命，慌忙用左手盖上去挡，张九龄完全没余地似的，根本不停手，竹尺打在手背上更疼得难以忍受，小孩再不敢挡，禁不住抖着胳膊呜呜地哭，眼见手心儿高肿起来，红了一片。

张九龄看着泪水涟涟，疼到直跺脚的小玩意儿有些不理解，明明昨天还怎么说都不听，特别豪横地喊自己千杯不醉，今天打两下就哭了。

刚不抓着他，小孩立马把手缩回怀里，左手虚握着伤处，低着头暗自难过。

“那只手。”张九龄去捉他的另一只手。

小孩露出又惊又惧的神情往后躲了躲，鼻尖儿都红起来，带着哭腔小声儿说：“师哥……”

经验主义的继发影响就是，认识到说别打了，丝毫唤醒不了张九龄的同情心，阐述个人感受控诉太疼了张九龄会骂你早想什么呢，总结下来只有一遍遍叫师哥，言不及意，但胜过万语千言。

如果张九龄知道他的心路历程，应该会给出一个针对性批注：是自我感觉胜过万语千言。

张九龄来拉他，小孩不敢不从，眼见着师哥攥住自己左手手指，用尺子在手掌上轻轻摩挲了几下，连续狠打了三记。

态度过于严厉，吓得他闭紧了眼睛，被这痛感冲击的心里畏惧，缩着肩膀缓了半天，终于憋出一句：“我，我还得给你开车呢……”

张九龄听到这理由愣了愣神儿，不置可否地看了他一眼，往床上指了指，示意他说：“那就趴下打屁股，我都行。”

王九龙被师哥欺负的要气出病来，看了看自己胀痛的手心儿，戚戚然地跟师哥求：“你，下次你说不让我喝，我就不喝了……我保证……”

“我天天跟你耳提面命的，还好意思说下次？”

张九龄不松开他，也不继续笞责，王九龙胳膊端不住，颤着手臂，可怜巴巴地不断说着认错的话。

张九龄轻轻叹了口气把竹尺扔到床上，握着王九龙的手给他揉刚刚打出来的红痕，疼得呲牙咧嘴的小朋友满脸讨好地贴过来，眼底亮晶晶的，另一只手也凑到人眼前儿来，用手背蹭蹭师哥的脸，说你看我手都是热的。

张九龄不经意间，又一次心软得一塌糊涂，不知道到底是谁不长记性。


End file.
